Mine
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: Yami is going to teach little Yuugi a thing about possession... [Incomplete] [AU]
1. Prolouge

Title: Mine  
  
Author: Cornelia Snudge  
  
Rated: R  
  
Notes: This is an AU fic!! Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prolouge  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi sneezed as the frigid air blew past his face. He was freezing, and he still had atleast a whole block until he got to school. He pulled his jacket tight around his shoulders, trying to block out the wind.  
  
In a few minutes, Yuugi walked through the school doors. He walked to his locker and pulled out his books. Sniffing, he made his way to his first class. It was when he sat down that he felt the paper ball hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"If it isn't little Yuugi!"  
  
Yuugi slumped low in his chair. 'Why can't they ever just leave me alone?'  
  
"Hey, shrimp, pass over the lunch money. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that cute little face of yours." Everyone in the class snickered.  
  
Yuugi hastily shoved his hands in his pocket and came out with six dollars. Hesitantly, Yuugi handed the money over.  
  
"Thanks, shrimp."  
  
It was then that the teacher walked into the class.   
  
Just like every other day, all the girls swooned in their seats, and all the guys frowned at their girlfriends.   
  
Yuugi could see why every girl in the school liked Mr. Himura. He was just oozing with sexual appeal. It came off the man in waves. Not that Yuugi was... um... noticing... or anything. Mr. Himura was very tall. He had crimson eyes that seemed to peirce into your very soul. His hair was in layers similar to Yuugi's, with the same color too. It looked very soft. Yuugi would love being able to put his hands through his teacer's hair and... Yuugi trailed off, blushing. Yuugi looked up just in time to see his favorite teacher look his way, an eyebrow raised in question to his blushing. He instantly looked down, blushing even harder. He never did see Mr. Himura's devilish smirk.  
  
"Okay, kids, listen up! You're starting a project. I don't care what the hell you do, but it has to be school related. I'll give you the due date later. Free period. Don't bother me or you'll earn yourself a zero."  
  
Cheers were heard through out the whole classroom.   
  
Yuugi couldn't help but feel disappointed when his teacher was done talking. He loved hearing his teacher's voice. It was so deep and sexy... Yuugi shivered and blushed. He shouldn't be thinking such things.  
  
Feeling dejected, Yuugi pulled out a book and started reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami looked around his classroom. All his students were in groups doing God knows what and talking about God knows who. All except for little Yuugi. His little Yuugi.  
  
Yeah, you heard me. My little Yuugi. I knew from the moment he walked into my classroom that he was mine. Mine. Too bad I can't do anything about it. Yet. Once he's out of school, he'd be in my arms yearning for my touch.  
  
I had to restrain myself from walking over to his desk and doing something forbidden. What I'd really love to do, though, is bend him over my desk and spank that cute little ass of his.  
  
Sensing someone's eyes on me, I looked up to see Yuugi blushing. I raised my eyebrow, knowing what it did to people, and was satisfied when he blushed even more and looked away.  
  
Yes, I know I'm attractive. I see the way people look at me. I could get any woman or MAN that I want. But, hey, it's not my fault I look this damn good, now is it?  
  
The bell rings and I look, crestfallen, as my Yuugi leaves the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review, please! I have no idea what I'm doing, so be nice! C ya! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Mine  
  
Author: Cornelia Snudge  
  
Rated: R  
  
Notes: This is an AU fic!! Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi rushed numbly through the rest of his classes, still trying to get the picture of his sexy teacher out of his head. He paid attention to no one, and no one paid any attention to him.  
  
Now in mechanical mode, Yuugi walked home. The walk seemed like it took forever. Now that he thought about it, he was really tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He had stayed up helping his grandpa pack for his trip to Egypt. It was nothing new to Yuugi. His grandpa was always traveling. He was hardly ever home anymore.  
  
With a sigh, Yuugi opened the front door to The Turtle Game Shop and made the journey to his room. Yuugi stopped to set all his books on the desk in the corner, and then plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Once again, his thoughts strayed back to his teacher, Mr. Himura. Was it him, or did his teacher seem to paying more attention to him then before? Nah. Must be his imagination. Sitting up, Yuugi reached for his books and started his homework.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God, I was tired. The hell those kids put me up to... I'd love to strangle each and every one of them. But I don't think that would settle nicely with their parents. Bummer.  
  
I figure that tonight, once I got home, I'd grade all the tests and shit, and head to the clubs. That sounds nice.  
  
Feeling satisfied with my plans, I turned on the radio, my thoughts drifting to my little Yuugi. He really looks cute when he blushes. I wish I could give him... other... things to blush about. Wouldn't that be lovely? I can already feel his soft, small body writhing beneath mine as I- Hmmm. I should really stop before I get a hard-on.  
  
I pulled into my apartment complex and caught the elevator to my room. I know what you all are probably thinking. Why is he living in an apartment? Shouldn't he have some cute house somewhere surrounded by trees and such? Shit. Who said being a teacher paid well?  
  
I walked into my apartment and slammed the door behind me. That was better. Now, on with my nightly plans...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter one! Thanks for reviewing! I must say, when I started writing this, I had no idea what I was doing. But I'm glad you all liked it! Continue to review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Mine  
  
Author: Cornelia Snudge  
  
Rated: R  
  
Notes: This is an AU fic!! Hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Yuugi woke up late for school. Wait, that's an understatement. He woke up EXTREMELY late!  
  
Yuugi rushed to put on his clothes and gather his school books. He was already an hour late! He had missed an hour of Mr. Himura's class! There was only thirty mintues until the class ended. He'd never make it in time!  
  
In a few minutes, Yuugi was out the door.   
  
Walking to school, Yuugi couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something important...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi arrived at the school just as the first bell rang, signaling the end of his first class!.  
  
'Oh no! Mr. Himura was going to be really angry!'   
  
Yuugi whimpered. He didn't want his favorite teacher mad at him. He'd have to go see Mr. Himura and apologize.  
  
'Besides, I need to get my homework for the day!'  
  
With that in mind, Yuugi walked towards the class he had missed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sat at his desk impatiently, his fingers tapping on the hard wood. Where the hell was Yuugi! He had missed his whole class! Yami pouted. And he had such a good assignment for little Yuugi!  
  
Yami's thoughts were interuppted by the arrival of his favorite student.  
  
'Finally!'  
  
"Where have you been, Mr. Motou?"   
  
Yami cringed. He hated calling Yuugi that. It was so... formal.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi cringed. He hated it when his teacher called him that! He wished that Mr. Himura could use his first name! Yuugi shivered thinking about how it would sound if Mr. Himura said his name.   
  
"I-I-I woke up late this morning. I-I'm sorry, sir! It will n-never happen a-again!"  
  
Yami smirked. He was stuttering! How cute...  
  
"And your homework?"  
  
'Oh no! That's what I forgot!'  
  
Yuugi started to panic and tremble in fear. He forgot his homework! Now...  
  
"You do realize," Yami purred," that I will have to punish you for this."  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"Good." Yami smirked in pleasure. "See me after school. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami couldn't contain his pleasure. He was going to punish his little Yuugi! Oooh, he was going to enjoy this!  
  
He couldn't wait until after school!  
  
Yuugi was up for a rude awakening...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I'm certainly getting these chapters out fast, aren't I? Anyway, how was it? Review if you want more! 


	4. Chapter Three

****

Title: Mine   
  
  
**  
Author**: i v o r y . w i n g s   
  
  
  
**Rated:** R   
  
  
  
**Notes:** This is an AU fic!! Hope you enjoy. Credit for this chapter goes to **Zypher Dragon** for writing this chapter so that I could edit it!! Thanx bunches!!

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  


Recap of the last chapter: 

Yami couldn't contain his pleasure. He was going to punish his little Yuugi! Oooh, he was going to enjoy this!   
  
  
  
He couldn't wait until after school!   
  
  
  
Yuugi was up for a rude awakening...   


****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter Four 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once Yuugi left for his last class of the day, he walked to his locker and placed his books inside. Yuugi faltered in his steps as he neared Yami's classroom. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he twisted the knob to the classroom door.

'I hope Mr. Himura goes easy on me. I don't want him to know how weak I am… Someone please help me!!'   
  


****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yami watched as the last of the students left his classroom. Hearing the twisting of the door know, Yami looked towards the door, smiling as Yuugi walked in. Yami chuckled. 'Let the games begin.'

"Well Mr. Motou, I see you came here for your punishment like a good student." Yami smirked. 

"Yes, sir." Yuugi looked down at the floor not wanting to stare at his teacher for too long. 

Yami got up from his seat and walked over to Yuugi. "Look at me, Yuugi."   


Yuugi looked up at Mr. Himura with surprise etched on his face. 'He just called me by my first name!'   


Yami smiled at the surprise that showed on his Yuugi's face. 'He'll be more than surprised when I'm done with his punishment.' Yami licked his lips unconsciously as he looked down at Yuugi. Without warning, Yami grasped Yuugi's chin, and planted the softest kiss he could manage on the teen's lips.

Startled, Yuugi's eyes widened.'Oh my God! Mr. Himura is actually kissing me!' Slowly, as Yuugi's feelings started to kick in, he closed his eyes and leaned forward.   


Yami smiled in his mind as Yuugi started to kiss back. ' He likes that, does he?' He pulled back from Yuugi's sweet lips, and chuckled when he started to protest. Yami couldn't help but stare at Yuugi's slightly bruised lips. Closing his eyes, he tried to resist ravishing Yuugi the way he really wanted to. "Now Yuugi, that is your punishment. If you continue to not do your homework, I'm afraid the punishments will have to be a bit more…" Yami narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a word," satisfying. Is that clear?"  


"Yes Mr. Himura." Yuugi struggled trying not to cry. He wanted Mr. himura to kiss him again.

"Good. You are dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said and done, Yami walked back to his desk and got back to his work, ignoring Yuugi as he walked out of the classroom. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you enjoy it? Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't have the Internet for a few months… So, my apologies. That said, please **REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Mine

**  
Author**: i v o r y . w i n g s

**Rated:** R

**Notes:** This is an AU fic! Hope you enjoy. As we all know, sadly, these characters aren't mine!

**Recap of the last chapter:**

"Yes Mr. Himura." Yuugi struggled trying not to cry. He wanted Mr. Himura to kiss him again.

"Good. You are dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said and done, Yami walked back to his desk and got back to his work, ignoring Yuugi as he walked out of the classroom.

**Chapter Four**

Yuugi was in a trance all the way home. He still couldn't believe what had happened with Mr. Himura. 'Had he really _kissed_ me? Yuugi Motou? Why would he do that to me? He doesn't know that I like him, does he? Oh no! What if he find out somehow? Was he doing that just to be cruel? Just some kind of sick joke?' Yuugi felt tears brimming in his eyes. Why would his teacher want to do this to him? Unless….no. Yuugi mentally shook his head. No one could possibly like Yuugi. He was weak and pathetic, a nobody. He bet if he died, no one would even know or care. Suddenly not in the mood to go home, Yuugi changed direction and headed towards the park.

The park had only a few kids, most of them playing frisbee. Hoping to be unseen, Yuugi spotted an isolated swing and hurried towards it before someone else could grab it. Yuugi let out a sigh of relief when he got to the swing and sat down. Putting the books by his feet, Yuugi just sat there, swallowing in self-pity. 'My life sucks.'

_Thump!_

Yuugi gasped in alarm and pain as the Frisbee bounced off his head and fell to the sand. Vigorously rubbing the sore spot on his skull, he looked up and glared at the culprit, all the while praying that he wasn't some big bully that had come over to hurt him. He needn't had worried. The boy looking down at him with an apologetic smile on his face was anything but bully material. Yuugi's glare changed into a shy grin. "Hi."

"Hey! Sorry about the Frisbee. That no-good punk over there just cain't aim, know what I'm sayin'?" The mysterious guy pointed to the guy a few feet behind him. He looked to be about the same age as the stranger, with brown hair in a buzz cut, and a really ugly brown jacket over a white shirt and jeans. Yuugi turned back to the blonde-haired stranger.

"It's okay." Yuugi smiled, "It's not like it hasn't happened before." The guy frowned. "You mean this happens frequently?" Yuugi nodded. "It's no big deal. I'm Yuugi by the way." Yuugi held out an almost feminine hand which the teen too hold of.

"I'm Jou! Nice to meet ya! And that guy over there is Honda." They both just stood their in an awkward silence until the guy now known as Honda called for Jou to get going. Jou yelled for Honda to 'stuff it' before looking to Yuugi. "Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you around." Smiling sadly because he knew it wasn't likely, Yuugi nodded. "Yea, see ya." With that said Jou joined Honda and the both of them walked off.

Yuugi was once again alone. Loneliness overwhelmed until he felt like he was drowning. He didn't want to think about Mr. Himura, and most definitely didn't want to show for his class tomorrow morning. Maybe he should consider not going to school tomorrow…? His grandpa would probably be angry…but he didn't really have to know did he? Yuugi would 'accidentally' forget to mention it. With that plan held firm in his mid, Yuugi finally dragged himself home.

**Whew!** Finally got this chapter out! It only took me about 10 minutes to write…. Maybe I should make the chapters longer? Anyway, you all know the drill! REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! Aren't I evil..? HWAHAHAHA! ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Mine

**  
Author**: i v o r y . w i n g s

**Rated:** R

**Notes:** This is an AU fic! Hope you enjoy. As we all know, sadly, these characters aren't mine!

**Recap of the last chapter:**

Maybe he should consider not going to school tomorrow…? His grandpa would probably be angry…but he didn't really have to know did he? Yuugi would 'accidentally' forget to mention it. With that plan held firm in his mid, Yuugi finally dragged himself home.

**Chapter Six**

While Yuugi was sulking in the park, Yami was doing the same thing- only in a bar. Ignoring the tap on his shoulder, he turned down the tenth person asking him to dance. He was too busy thinking about his and Yuugi's kiss to bother with anything or anyone else.

'I still can't believe I did that! What the hell's wrong with me? I can get into some deep shit if he tells someone and it get around to the director!' Yami mentally sighed, the tension in his system giving him a headache, and took a drink of his scotch. What was he going to do? I mean, the bridge had already been crossed with Yuugi, and he didn't want to stop. Maybe if he could convince Yuugi to keep it a secret… he could continue where he left off. 'Besides, I already know the kid has a thing for me, and he definitely old enough to know what he's getting into. What could go wrong?' Satisfied with his reasoning, a faint smirk crossing his sinfully-wicked lips, he downed the rest of his drink. Turning to the woman beside him who had been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes, he held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

The woman smiled and placed her hand in his. "I thought you'd never ask." With that said, the two stepped onto the dance floor- the woman with her mind on getting laid, and Yami desperately trying to get Yuugi out of his head. The dancing worked for both of them, and later on, they were seen going out the doors of the bar together.

Yuugi had made it home and was in the kitchen making him something to eat. Pouring himself a glass of milk, he sat at the table and ate his tuna sandwich in daunting silence. 'I wonder if I should tell anyone…but couldn't Yami get into trouble?' Yuugi blushed reverently. 'And… I don't think I want him to stop. I really did like the kiss. Wow! Who would have though that my very first kiss would be by my teacher?' Still blushing, Yuugi finished his tuna and trudged up the stairs to his room. Before he reached the top, he was stopped by his grandfather.

"Yuugi, could you give me a hand down at the shop?" Yuugi smiled and nodded quickly. "Sure, Grandpa!" Going back the stairs, he followed his granddad into the game shop. Yuugi quickly noticed the two strangers waiting for them. One was really tall with chocolaty-brown hair and ice-cold eyes, and-Yuugi blushed- was kind of cute. The other was a lot shorter and seemed to be almost the same age as Yuugi, if not younger. He had black hair and childish baby blue eyes, and was hanging on to the other guy's hand. It was obvious they were acquainted somehow. Yuugi blushed even more when his granddad started towards them; he was kind of hoping they wouldn't go over there. Walking slowly, he followed. Grandpa was already there a good three minutes before Yuugi caught up with them. Grandpa quickly went about introducing the customers. "Yuugi, this is Seto Kaiba," he gestured towards the tall, regal looking teen," and this is his younger brother Mokuba." He once again gestured and pointed to the little boy. Yuugi smiled hesitantly. "Hello."

The one known as Seto simply stood still, scaring Yuugi with his intense no-no-nonsense gaze, while Mokuba grinned and held out his hand for Yuugi to shake. "Hi, Yuugi! Nice to meet you!" Yuugi, instantly grinning at the joyous little boy, gently shook the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Smiling, Grandpa explained," Mokuba here is looking for his very first deck of cards. Since you were an expert yourself, I want you to find him a nice deck that he can handle with ease." His cheeks tinting slightly with the compliment, Yuugi nodded and told Mokuba to follow him. The two headed towards the back of the shop, leaving Grandpa and Seto alone.

Yuugi looked at all the boxes and finally found the one he was looking for. Digging inside the big box, he came up with a great starter's deck and handed it to Mokuba. "Here you go, these should be really easy for a beginner. As you increase your skill, you can start adding more complex cards, and make your deck stronger." Mokuba took the cards gratefully and excitedly ran back to the front of the store. But by the time Yuugi was out of his stupor and at the front of the store, Mokuba and his handsome brother Seto were already gone. Yuugi couldn't stop the look of disappointment that graced his face. Feeling dejected, he once again headed for his room. It was time to do his homework.

**Well, **there you go: another chapter! Was this one longer than the others? I hope so! Anyway, once again, I don't know where I'm going with this fic, so suggestions are welcome. Please R and R!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
